


When you go away…

by smileslikechildren



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Boys In Love, Bus Station, Comforting, Even's POV, Fluff, M/M, Sad Isak, going for a week, they are both dramatic about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 01:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileslikechildren/pseuds/smileslikechildren
Summary: Even is going to spend a whole week with his uncle in Bergen. It´s something that at first Isak didnt mind, after all, it was just one week. But by the passing of days, the moment was getting closer to happen and it doesnt settle very well on him.





	When you go away…

**Author's Note:**

> Im horrible at writing things that arent prompts. As always, enjoy ;) 
> 
> tumblr: smileslikechildren

That´s it. The moment has come… Even finishes packing his stuff for the whole week, he thinks there´s enough things to pass and not missing anything special.

Except maybe, his boyfriend, who won´t go with him because he would spend the exactly same week with his mom, and the last time that Isak visited his mom was months ago so it´s a fair trait actually.

When he agreed to spend the week with his uncle Neil, he knew very well about the actual situation going on with him, he was dating a woman who wasn´t her aunt June, and that information really shouldn´t bother him at all cause it´s been almost two years, uncle Neil deserved to find happiness as well.

In spite of all of that, Even was kind of excited to see how his uncle was doing, and also, get to know his new girlfriend Maya, as he remembers.

“Did you take everything yet?” Isak asks behind him, interrumpting his train of thought.

“Yes, I guess so, yes”

Even kisses Isak’s cheek when he turns to his side, looking at his boyfriend’s expression, trying to read but the younger boy turned his head.

He knows that something is off but he doesn´t want to ask and cause more trouble to Isak’s mind.

“Good, when does the bus arrive?”

“At half past ten, we still have some time left but it´s better if we go now”

“Ok then, let´s go” Isak finishes.

\----

They arrive at the bus station and it´s a bit crowded but not overwhelmingly. They approach the bus that Even has to take, it´s still closed so they take some time sitting at the nearest bench. The clock from the station marks 10.14 am.

“Are you sure you haven’t forgotten anything?” Isak asks suddenly.

“I have everything baby, my clothes, my wallet, keys, some money… I even take with me that little travel-pillow you gave me as a present” Even explains as he can see that Isak features soften at the last piece of information.

“Don´t worry, anyway if something is clearly missing my uncle will take care of it”

“Yeah”

Isak looks at Even with a small smile, encouraging him that yeah, it is one week that they are going to be apart and most probably missing each other like crazy, but hey, they will get through it succesfully.

The door from the bus began to open up, also people started getting in as the choffer checks their tickets.

Even and Isak get up and approach the door bus but Even stops suddenly.

“Im going to call you okey? You can also call me whenever you want Isak” he stares firmly at Isak, as if any of the words that he is telling him needed to be heard by the other boy.

Isak chuckles then.

“Even, you are going to be away one week, not one year” he suffled his feet to get closer to Even.

“I know, but it´s the first time that we are going to be apart and we aren’t used to this” Even said with his eyes widened.

“It’s going to be fine, just call me when you arrive okey?”

Isak kisses Even and gently rubs his nose with his, giving the most precious smile and Even is just so weak for this moments and he really doesn´t want to go from this perfect boy.

But he needs to.

“Okey… Guess I'm gonna go” he searches for his ticket and ducks to grab his suitcase.

“Im gonna miss yo…”

When Even straightens and looks again, he sees a crying Isak looking at the bus almost devastated, not really wanting to make any eye contact.

“Isak… ”

He then looks at Even, and honestly he wishes he hasn’t cause now his face is red and more and more tears are streaming down.

“Please baby don’t cry, hey” Even takes Isak’s cheeks and kisses his lips, then proceeds to remove the tears.

“God, Im sorry Even, you`re right about being the first time and that is going to be hard… at the beggining i didnt think it was a big deal because it’s one week, it’s stupid and I don’t mean to make you sad for this, you..”

Words spilled from Isak’s mouth but Even interrupted him.

“I don’t want you to be sorry about this right? I love you and it’s not stupid, at all. I dont even know how Im going to manage this week without you…” as he was speaking, Even keeps staring at those glassy green eyes. “But I’m going to try, for you and fo us, okey?”

“WE are going to try” Isak remarks with a tiny smile.

Even smiles back, after all this months together he stills gets amazed by this boy and how mature he gets with stuff like this, even though they went through worse to be honest.

“Go before you lose the bus, I love you Even”

“I love you too Issy”

Then they kiss goodbye as some promise of being just like that again when the trip is over.


End file.
